A side not seen
by Kimoura.J
Summary: Max and Fang both go to a performing arts school.  Fang doesn't know Max yet but when he meets her will he be able to stop thinking about her? When in a performing Arts school everything is a hell of a whole lot better! Please Read.
1. School, cookies, and fudge

"Get up Max, it's time for school" My mom said, Dr. Valencia Martinez. Yup, you heard me right. My mom is a Doctor, a veterinarian to be more exact. I think of my mom as a hero and I look up to her, maybe one day I can save the world. Haha! Okay maybe not that, but maybe I could make a difference. Not only does she save animals every day, she is a working single mother; very independent, I might add.

"Maximum Ride Martinez! You get up right now or I will never make cookies for you ever again!" And that's what got me up that morning. I am in love with cookies. You know how some people have addictions? Like drinking coffee, eating candy, or getting drunk at parties every night? Well any who, my addiction is warm, mushy, just out of the oven chocolate chip cookies. And I would do anything for them.

My name is Maximum Ride Martinez. Weird right? I know, but that's what is so great about it. Everyone's name these days are so normal and bland(no offense to any of you). Mine, even though it's weird it's different then everyone else's.

I go to a performing arts school along with my best friend Nudge. Yes, I know Nudge is a weird name too, but her real name is Natalie. I just started calling her Nudge because she has this crazy obsession with fudge, so I just combined her name with fudge. I know I am weird...Don't judge me. Nudge is a communications major and does the morning announcements every morning. Let's just say she likes to talk...a lot. And me you ask? I am a dance major. I know it's kind of out of my character, but I do call myself a tomboy. I'm just a tomboy that dances, nothing wrong with that. Right?

"MAX!" My mom yelled banging on my door.

"I'm up!" I replied throwing the covers off my body. I sat up for a minute then plopped back down on the pillows.

"Come on Max" I said to myself "Do it for the cookies" After fifteen minutes of contemplating on wether I really wanted cookies that bad, I finally got off the bed and got ready for school.

I was at my locker before first period getting everything necessary for my classes. Chemistry workbook, check. All notebooks, check. Dance clothes, ch-not check!

"Crap" I muttered. I knew there was something I forgot...

"Hey Max!" Nudge said excitedly "Guess what today is! I hope you didn't forget because it really wouldn't be good if you forgot because you are my best friend and if my best friend forgot my birthday I would be devastated, so Max, guess what today-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"I didn't forget Nudge, and if you don't shut up I won't give you your gift." I said warily peeling my hand from her mouth.

"Sorry Max, I won't talk ever-" I gave her one of my death glares. That finally kept her quiet, I smiled internally.

"Right" she said the made the gesture of locking her lips then throwing away the key. I sighed I set my books down and reached into my locker for her gift. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a hot pink bow. I hate pink, but it's Nudge's favorite color. I really can't understand why anyone would ever like that color, it makes me want to puke.

She grabbed the present from my hands and tore it open. I had got her a silver ring with a pink gemstone in the middle. By the way she gasped and held it back admiring it, I think she liked what I had got her.

"Oh thank you Max!" she smiled and hugged me tightly, too tightly actually.

"Kay Nudge, can't breathe" I gasped for air.

"Sorry!" she said. The bell rang to let us know we were late for first period.

"Oh! Got to go Max! Thanks again!" Nudge ran off leaving me alone in the hallway. I shut my locker and picked up my books. I didn't really care about being late to class. Yes I'd get detention but it's not that bad. I'd get to sit in silence and read, and reading and silence isn't really a punishment for me.

I was walking down the hall, my head was down watching my feet take each slow step closer to the dance studio. Before I knew it I was walking into something...Or somebody.

"Owe, shit, sorry" I said looking up at the person I had just walked into. It was Nicholas Fang. Probably the hottest and most talented guy in the school. Pretend I didn't just say that, but he is a talented musician. He goes to the school for piano, and he can play wonderfully. Nick had shaggy dark hair that stopped at his jaw line, and Olive toned skin. His eyes were the thing that really popped out about him. They looked so dark, almost black.

"Oh, sorry" Nick said looking down at me. He had to be a head taller than me. "I uh, didn't see you."

"S'kay" I mumbled. He was looking at me intently. I had to admitt it was kind of creepy, but I liked it at the same time.

"Are you new here?" He eyebrow raised.

"Nope, been here for two and a half years now, I'm a junior, just like you." oops. That must have been creepy for him to know that I knew about him and he didn't even know who I was.

"How come I haven't seen you around?" He looked puzzled.

"I guess you haven't looked hard enough" I said while walking away.

"Wait!" he called. I turned around to find him running to me. "What's your name?"

"Max" I said "Maximum Ride" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Maximum Ride, I'm Fang." He held out his hand for me to shake but I didn't.

"I know who you are, goodbye Fang " I waved. I looked back when I hit the stairs I was suppose to walk down. He was still there watching me walk down the hall, he looked very confused. I smiled went to Dance.


	2. a little too loud for my liking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride...though I wish I did own Fang** :D

Nudge and I were sitting next to each other in English class. Ms. Price was giving a lecture, about what? I don't know. I wasn't paying attention because Nudge and I were passing notes.

"You ran into Nicholas Fang!" Nudge said a little too loud for my liking. She stared wide eyed at the note that I had just passed her, then looked up to see the whole class room staring at us. Everyone was staring; Ms. Price, Lissa, and even Fang.

Lissa is the most popular girl in the class...I guess you would say that. I just call her the biggest slut of the school, that's why she is so popular. She has probably slept with 95% of the male student body. The other 5% are the "nerds" and "outcasts",(that's what Lissa calls them) that aren't good enough for Lissa.

Fang is in every one of my classes, except for Chemistry because he is advanced in science...which leaves him in Physics. I can't exactly describe the look that was on his face. Surprised? No that wasn't it...It was just, emotionless. His face looked like rock, as if he would never be able to smile again. Just as I was about to look away, I swear I saw a small smirk on his face. I wonder what he was thinking...

"Natalie, Maximum, would you like to tell the class what is so much more interesting than review for your Shakespeare test tomorrow?" Ms. Price gave Nudge and I a look that said _shut up and listen to the lesson and we'll pretend like this never happened._

"Nothing, sorry for interrupting your lesson" I said pulling out a pen and notebook, trying to actually look like a good student; I to doodle. I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room.

It was Fang, and there was actually a smile on his face. Everyone run and scream for their lives! It's an Apocalypse! Fang never smiles. He may not know anything about who I am but I know a lot about him. Don't look at me like that! I am not a stalker! He's just been in all my classes for the past two years. Yet he doesn't even know who I am, am I that un-noticeable?

I gave him my best death glare then looked back down at my notebook and started doodling.

_Line_

"So he like, seriously talked to you?" Nudge squealed.

"Yes Nudge, how many times do I need to tell you that."

Nudge wouldn't quit talking about the "Fang" incident. I really regretted telling her about it. It was like listening to one of those radio stations with the non-stop commercials. Yeah...it was really that bad.

"Did he, like, give you his number or ask you on a date, or to go on a cruise, or get married-" I put my head over her mouth, I tend to do that a lot...

"No, no, no, and NO!" I said prying my hand off her mouth and continued walking down the hallway. She followed.

"I do not plan on getting quaint with this guy" I laughed

"Why not?" Nudge whined.

"Have you seen him? He's the hottest guy in school" pretend I didn't say that again "and when _they_ are hot, _they_ have _bad reps_"

"Who are _they _andwhat _bad reps_?"

"Well you know, like-like-"

"Ha! See! You don't even have a reason!"

"Ugh, Whatever Nudge! I'm going to Study hall" Since my major was Dance I didn't have to take gym so I got a study hall instead.

"You know you want something to happen with him!" she yelled. When I didn't turn back she yelled "Max! Come on! I wasn't serious, wait up!" I sighed then waited for her to catch up. We said our goodbye then went to our separate classes.

**Hope you liked that chapter! I have a feeling this wasn't a great chapter but there is better to come so keep reading! Review please?**


	3. Oranges Nyc I thought that was an apple?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE...and sadly I do not own Fang either :(**

Iggy took out an orange from the fridge and started peeling. Iggy is my older 'over protective' brother. His real name is Isaiah but ever since I was little I called him Iggy. It was all I could pronounce.

"Isaiah Micheals Martinez! How many times have I told you not to take food from my refrigerator" my mom said while walking into the kitchen.

"How did you-Ugh!" Iggy groaned then slumped on a chair.

Iggy is also twenty-one and no longer lives with us. He has his own apartment a few doors down. And even though he lives away from home, he is over at our house all the time...taking food.

"You have your own house, and _refrigerator" _Mom patted Iggy's back because he was too tall for her to reach his head "try using them once in a while." She gave Iggy a hug and kiss on the cheek "but I'm glad to see that you are eating healthy" then she left the room.

"Can I have a piece?" I asked. Iggy looked greedily down at his (my mom's) orange, then sighed and handed me a piece.

"So what's new sis?" Iggy raised his eyebrows and looked down at me. His pale hair moved in front of his eyes.

"Nothing..." I bit on my orange slice.

"Come on sis, there has to be something" He gave brotherly smile.

"Well...I am going on a trip to New York City with school" I looked down at my feet.

"Let me guess" Iggy pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes "It's for dance. Right?"

"Well yeah" I said "but all the other majors go too. A selected group from each major goes, and I got chosen" There are, all together five majors. Instrumental, vocal, dance, communications, and art.

"Wow, that's awesome little sis."

"Yup" I said making the 'p' pop.

"Well sis, I got to get going" he came over to me a slung an arm over my shoulders. "I have to get to my job so Mom quits yelling at me for stealing food from her fridge."

Iggy works at a local bar down the street. Mom doesn't approve because of all the girlsthat are all over Igs when he is working. But he doesn't seem to mind...at all. My brother, even though he is super protective over me, I know he has been with A LOT of girls. I think it's cause he knows how guys can be, since he kind of is one. I haven't even had a boyfriend because I don't know what Iggy would do if the boy even laid an eye on me. He can be a little rough around the edges but he is a great brother, and a best friend.

Iggy handed me his last piece of orange, ruffled my hair, then walked out the door.

_Line_

"Sarah, next to Kyle. Dylan, over there, way in the back. Nicholas, third row, last desk, Maximum, next to Nicholas..." After that I kind of stopped listening. She had me next to N-Fang! Was she crazy! Did she know what was going to happen to my learning habits.

"Now class, I'm sorry for the seat arrangement, but as you saw yesterday, a few _people_ couldn't stop talking while a lesson was being given." Note: by people, she meant me and Nudge.

"Okay, tests are being distributed. No more talking" Fang looked at me and opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't even Mr. Fang" Ms. Price handed Fang and I our tests. I started working on it. This test was so easy, I was so going to ace it. Shakespeare is easy stuff once you understand his style of writing.

A few minutes later, I was struggling on the last question. I guess Fang must noticed because he started to look at me. He was burning holes in the side of my face.

"The answer is B" Fang whispered. Instinctively I circled 'C' instead of 'B', I really didn't want him to be right.

"That's wrong" Fang stared at my paper.

"I don't give a crap" I gave him a dirty look.

"Nicholas, Maximum, do I need to make a new seating arrangement already?" The question was most defiantly a rhetorical question so I kept my mouth shut.

"No Ms. Price, sorry for the interruption" Fang had an angel face on, the teacher might have bought it, but I sure as hell didn't.

"Suck up" I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Fang put on a hurt face, then smirked at me.

"Oh please" I grumbled. Fang looked at me for a while studying my face. He was looking into my eyes, and I was looking into his. They were so dark, almost coal black, they were...beautiful.

"Nick, Max." We were both caught off guard, I gasped and looked up at her, the class laughed.

"Sorry" me and Fang said at the same time. I looked back down at my paper and pretended to go over my answers.

"Whatever I did to make you hate me, I'm sorry" I looked up at Fang. He had his emotionless face on, I couldn't tell wether he was serious or faking, but it sounded pretty serious to me. The bell rang and Fang got up and left the room, leaving me with new forming questions in head. _Whatever I did to make you hate me, I'm sorry. _Why did he care? I stood up, handed my test in and left for study hall.

**Thankyou to my readers. And I want to give a special thanks to HidingDani and St. Silver Wings. Thankyou for the ideas and the awesome reviews. And Thankyou to everyone else who has reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think of the story, how I could make it better, and any ideas you have for the story. If I use it I will give you credit. Thankyou for all who are reading.**

** Love Kimoura J**


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days guys. I was really busy over the weekend and yesterday when I was typing Chapter Four I lost my Document. I will be updating very soon, sorry for the wait.**

**Sorry, **

**Kimoura J**


	5. Looking up horrible mistake

**I am so sorry I took so long to update. I've been writing a lot though so you will have chapters update for the next 2 to 3 days. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Maxi Ride!**

The weekend came and went by, and before I knew it, it was Monday again. Another day of English began, where I would have to listen to the know-it-all Fang tell me answers to tests. Why does he get to be the smart one? I'm smart too! Okay maybe not in Math, but I am good in English**.**

When I walked into English class, Fang was not there yet. Yes! _No!_ I didn't just think that . . . When the late bell rang, he still wasn't in class. Yes! Now I wouldn't have to listen to him gloat when we got our tests back and he had the right answer. Not that he did or anything...

The door slammed, everyone looked up at the door except for me.

"Sorry Ms. Price, my piano teacher held me after class to talk"I heard Fang talking to the teacher but I still hadn't looked up.

"Very well Mr. Fang, do you have a pass?" I heard a paper crinkle. I had figured the pass was being exchanged to Ms. Price then. She cleared her throat.

"Have a seat Nicholas" I chuckled at the way she said Fang's name.

Footsteps made their way to the desk next to me. I finally looked up, and let me tell you, It was a horrible mistake. Fang looked amazing today. Don't get me wrong, I don't like him or anything, but I couldn't help myself, he just looked extra hot. Not that he was hot in the first place...

He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and simple black jeans.He also wore the hood that was attached to his shirt over his head, his dark brown hair was perfectly swiped across his face. It was going to be very difficult to concentrate.

"Mr. Fang, hood down" Fang took his hood off but I knew for a fact that when he leaves the classroom that hood will be right back on.

Fang took his seat and Ms. Price started handing out the tests. I was still staring at him, I really couldn't help it. I couldn't look away. When Fang realized I was looking at him he smirked at me, which brought me back to the real world. I felt a blush spread on my cheeks. I looked down at my test. I had got a ninety nine percent. So close to one hundred!

"Told you it was 'B'" Fang was smirking and looking down at his one hundred percent paper.

"Shut up" I gave him a deadly glare.

"No need to get defensive, I was just stating the truth" he help his hands up innocently.

"Yeah, whatever" He stared at me for a little while then looked back down at his paper.

I kept looking back up at him, he looked like he was thinking really hard about something. But when he realized I was looking at him, his face turned emotionless. I blushed, again. I was doing that a lot lately...

He looked up at me one more, our eyes met, and I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach. It wasn't a bad tingle, it was definitely a good one. But too soon, the bell rang. Fang grabbed his books and left the classroom.

_Line_

I walked down the street to the elementary school. Gazzy and Angel were playing on the playground on the school grounds.

Gazzy and Angel are my little brother and sister. They are twins, both have light blonde hair and pale blue icy eyes.

"Gaz, Angel! Time to go!" I said standing at the entry gate.

"Awe, can't we stay a bit longer Maxi?" Angel pleaded. I have a hard time saying no to Angel, because well, she's an angel.

"No Ang, we have to go. I have to make dinner tonight" phew! That was hard. She was giving my the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Maxi" Angel grabbed her book bag "come on Gaz!" Angel is really smart for an eight year old. She knows more than me sometimes, and can be more mature than me too. I admit it, I am a kid at heart.

To my surprise, Iggy was already cooking dinner when we got home.

"Hey Igs, smells good" I hugged him "I thought I was suppose to cook tonight"

"You must be crazy if you think I'd let you cook" I can't even cook toast, it's pathetic. Iggy mixed something in the frying pan.

"I'm not that bad" I said knowing that I really am that bad. Hopefully my husband will be able to cook, or else we'll be out of luck. I laughed.

"Okay fine whatever, I'll leave you precious cooking area so I don't ruin anything" Then I realized something "Igs, Aren't you suppose to be at work?" Iggy clenched his jaw then took a deep breath.

"I got fired" Iggy said.

"What why?" I was very concerned. I might have to kick someone's butt from here to China.

"I punched my boss" I gaped at Iggy.

"What? Why?" I asked again.

"Would you stop saying that!" Iggy looked really upset.

"Why did you punch your boss Igs?"

"I was finally fed up with his bullshit" Iggy's boss was always telling Iggy how bad of a worker he was and even hit him a few times. I guess he had it coming but I wouldn't let Iggy know that.

"That doesn't give you permission to punch someone Ig!" I yelled at him.

"What ever Max, you're such a hypocrite." I stormed out of the room, very upset at Iggy. I didn't go back in the kitchen all night. I went straight to bed and didn't wake up until the next morning.

_Line_

"Hey Max, what brings you in the halls when you are suppose to be in class?" Fang caught up to my pace in the hall.

"I could ask you the same" I rolled my eyes and looked ahead of me.

"But if you really must know, I am trying to get out of dance class today." I said blandly.

You mean skipping" Fang looked over at me and smirked.

"No, just avoiding" I smirked back.

"Well if that's the case, would you like to avoid with me in the auditorium?" we were stopped in the hall now.

"Hm, I don't know" I was skeptical. Why would Fang want me to come with him?

"Come one. I need the company. Please Max, I promise to never bother you in English again."

"Ugh! Fine!" I had a weak spot. Fang grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the aud.

**Hope that was a good Chapter. I give credit to St. Silver wings for an idea I used. Thank you to all readers reading my story. I would really like more reviews, that would be awesomely awesome if you could all review. Thanks! **

**Love,**

**Kimoura J **


	6. Wait What?

**So this weekend I'm going to be very busy so don't expect an update until the next week. I will try my hardest to update though. Well here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own James Patterson's story, Maximum Ride.**

"Igs, why are you here?" Iggy was behind the lunch serving station at my school. He had on one of those silly lunch lady things you wear on your head. He looked ridiculous.

"Ig, you look ridiculous" He gave me a deadly glare.

"Why are you here?" I repeated.

"They had a job opening, I needed a job" he shrugged "I cook for your school now."

"What!" I almost yelled. I felt everyone looking at me. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you got a job, but why here?" I practically whined.

"I'll leave you alone Max, I swear. Unless there is a boy talking to you" He winked at me and handed me my tray of food. "Go Max, you're holding up the line."

"Igsters! Is that you? So you're a lunch lady now? Nice uniform, how can I get me one of those cool hats that look like shower caps?" Fang came over and leaned against the counter, smirking crazily. I've never seen him almost smile so much, but I couldn't blame him. Iggy did look quite funny in his new work uniform.

"Wait. You know Iggy?" I was highly confused.

"Yup, best buds." Fang grabbed his tray of food.

"Okay, Okay, you two need to go before I get fired...again." Iggy pushed us out of the lunch line.

"Go discuss this somewhere else."

Fang smirked. "Bye Igs" he waved and looked over his shoulder "Oh and by the way Igs, that look works for you." He left and went to go sit with his 'popular' friends.

"I want you to stay away from him." Iggy whispered in my ear before he left me. _Oh that won't be a problem..._

_Line_

"So how do you know Iggy?" Fang asked me after school.

I started to walk home but stopped because I had heard someone calling me. 'Max! Max! Wait up!' So we both started down the street, walking and talking together.

"Uh, he's my brother." Fang looked really shocked that Iggy was my brother. I don't really think it's that surprising. We both have the sarcasm, the blonde hair, and the wonderful personality.

"And you? How do you know_ my_ brother?" I looked at Fang. He had his head down, staring at his feet. His hair fell over his face and I had to try hard not to keep staring.

"He used to watch me when I was a kid, he was basically a brother to me." For some reason he had a sad look on his face, I wanted to know why.

"Do you not have a brother?" Fang's jaw clenched when I asked the question.

"Sorry you don't have to answer-" Fang cut me off.

"No, it's okay." He looked up at me, and my heart started pounding in my chest.

"I have a brother all right" he chuckled dryly. "He's related to me, but definitely not related in here." Fang pointed to his heart. "Let's just say he's an ass" he paused for a moment "And a clown in the circus."

I looked at Fang's face, it was emotionless; as usual.

"Are you serious?" Fang turned to look at me and smirked.

"Nope" I hit him in the arm and we continued walking silently down the paved road. He was the first one to break the silence. Which was weird for him, being Mr. Silent and all.

"I wonder how I've never seen or heard of you before. Considering I'm good friends with your brother." He put on a deep thinking face.

"Maybe cause you've never really wanted to" He looked over at me, and I stared into his beautiful onyx eyes.

"If that's the case then I am very stupid." Our gazes were still locked together. It reminded me of Fang looking at me in the auditorium.

_When we walked into the auditorium Fang made his way to the stage and I followed him. He sat on the bench in front of the piano. His fingers glided across the keys as if he was brushing dust off of them. _

"_You gonna play something for me?" I asked. I looked down at him and leaned against the piano._

"_Only if you dance for me." He looked up and smirked at me._

"_Uh no, I don't think so." I smiled at him. _

"_Why not?" He asked me seriously. HE actually seemed a little disappointed too._

"_I don't dance in front of people if I don't have to; it scares me." He studied my face for a minute or two then turned back his attention back to the keys. He started playing a few notes on the piano._

"_Fine" he said while still playing " I won't make you dance if you don't want to."_

"_Awe, Fang. That was actually sweet of you." I touched one of the keys and he slapped my hand away._

"_No one touches the piano while I'm playing." He said in a playful tone. I laughed at him and sat on the bench next to him. _

"_So are you going to play something?" He stopped doing whatever he was doing and looked at me. When his eyes met mine it felt like I was falling into a black hole that I could never get out of. A Fang black hole. After what seemed like forever he looked back down at the keys. _

_Finally he began to play. He was amazing. The best pianist I have ever heard. Well I haven't really heard anyone play piano before, but I could tell that he was good. Really good._

"_Wow Fang, who taught you how to play like that?" He stopped abruptly. Crap. _

"_I, uh, go to go. Sorry Max." He got up from the bench and walked out of the nearest door._

"Well, this is my street" I said stopping and turning in his direction.

"Oh, well, do you want me to walk you to your house?" Fang scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No, that's okay. It's not a far walk, I'll be fine" I smiled at him "But thanks anyway" His eyes sparkled when he looked up at me. Wow weird. Eyes sparkle? I didn't know that was possible.

"Bye Max" For the first time, I think Fang actually smiled at me. Like a real smile. It wasn't a full blown smile with teeth and all. It was just a simple sweet smile.

I pushed some of my blonde hair back behind my ear and turned away from him. I started walking but called back to him "Bye _Nick._"

"It's Fang" He yelled at me.

"I know" I turned back to smirk at him. I waved my hand then turned back around, not looking back to see if he waved back at me. I ran home, smiling the whole way.

**I give credit to St. Silver Wings for some advice she gave me for this chapter. Thank you all readers. Keep reading, I appreciate it. I really could use more reviews :D tell me if you liked it, disliked it, how I can improve it. Just REVIEW please. **

**Love always,**

**Kimoura J **


	7. The Meeting

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy. I am part of a band which had a gig on the 8****th**** and I went to see Paramore on the 10****th****, they were sooooo unbelievably awesome. So I have had a really busy few weeks with band practice and such but here is the next chapter, hope you like it. *I also had a gig on the 16th and then again on the 21st so ive been really busy with practicing and such.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Max Ride :'(**

"Natalie" Mr. White took attendance. He held a meeting for the New York City trip, and if you haven't guessed yet, Mr. White is the principle.

"Here"

"Lissa"

"Here" her voice went right through me like nails on a chalkboard.

"Dylan"

"Here"

"Max"

"Hi" So I had an urge to be the different one; sue me, actually please don't.

Mr. White sighed deeply. "So many people missing" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "Oh well, the meeting must go on."

The rest of the meeting went by to me in a blur. Before I knew it we were being let out of school, on a Saturday. We had to come in on our day off to listen to a teacher go on and on about stupid crap like 'look both ways before crossing the street' and 'no going in boys' rooms' Vise versa. And also things like, no drugs, drinking, or smoking is aloud on the trip. And stay with your group and group leaders at all times. It's freaking common sense people!

New York City was on Thursday. I mean, why couldn't they just tell us that stuff on the bus to the hotel? Instead they steal our precious Saturday from us.

"That was so pointless!" Nudge whined. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrows. We were walking home from the stupid meeting.

"Well can you blame me? This is my shopping day! They cut into my Nudgey Fudgey time! Right about now I would be eating fudge at Fudges Fudgies!" I rolled my eyes at her. This girl could literally talk forever!

"So?" Nudge came closer to me and batted her eyes.

"What?" I looked at her. This usually meant she wanted something.

"You don't have to ask silly. You already know." I think all the fudge overtake Nudge has had over the years was really starting to get to her head.

"Seriously Nudge, what do you want?" Nudge sighed obnoxiously at my comment. Then she skipped a little in her step and stopped to face me.

"I saw you and Fang walking together after school yesterday!" she shrieked "care to tell?"

"There's nothing to tell" I calmly stated. We continued walking.

"What? There's got to be something!" she gave me pleading eyes and hung on my arm.

"Fine Nudge," I sighed deeply before continuing "He kissed me, asked me to marry him, we moved into together, made love, then had children all in one day!" I smiled. I loved my sarcastic trait. Other than my slightly big butt, I am skinny and have dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. I'm okay with my looks, I'm average, nothing special.

Nudge smacked me in the arm.

"There was seriously nothing?" Oh no, she gave me the bambi eyes. She knew I could never say no to them, so I decided to spare her with the only 'something' I had.

"Well, he did offer to walk me to my house" Nudge gasped and started giggling madly; then smacked me in the arm again.

"Ow!" I rubbed my arm where she had hit it "what was that for?"

"That was the kind of 'something' I was talking about!" We walked into Nudge's house and up to her bedroom.

Nudge's bedroom was hot pink and sparkles were present everywhere. She had stuffed animals piled up on her bed and she had seriously named all of them.

"Sorry, I don't know these things." I held my hands up defensively.

"We'll have to work on that" Nudge plopped onto her bed.

"Uh, I don't think so." I said and plopped down next to her. Nudge grinned evilly. _Oh boy..._

_Line_

After five hours of Nudge talking on and on about me and Fang. And me having to be the 'bigger' person and ask him out already. Ask him out? I don't even like him like that!

It was already eight when I left Nudge's house. Nudge and I don't live very far away. Basically it's her house, park, my house. So I usually walked through the town park to get home.

In our town, everyone in their house is in by eight or earlier, so I found it strange when I heard a lonesome swing creaking. I took my glasses out of my bag.

Yes, I wear glasses. I have very bad eyesight. I wasn't even that far away from the swings, yet because of my bad eyesight I couldn't see who it was. Hence the glasses. If it was a mass murder I would want to see who it was before they came over and murdered me.

I slid my glasses on, and to my surprise, it was Fang. He was gently rocking back and forth on the swing, his feet never leaving the ground. His head was down so I couldn't see his face.

I prayed I would get by the swings before he noticed.

_Or maybe you want him to notice..._

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

After I had an argument with my self I continued walking past the swings. When I passed the swings, Fang's head was still down. I was about to rejoice until Fang quietly said "Hey Max" I span around on my heels to face the swings. His head was still down! How did he know it was me?

"How did you know it was me?" I came over to stand in front of him. He looked up at me and smirked. I nearly melted to the ground.

"You drag your feet when you walk." I would have found this really creepy if I hadn't just walked with him yesterday.

"Is that seat taken?" I pointed to the swing beside him.

"Nope" he looked back down at his feet "Congratulations." I could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice.

Even though, when it comes to emotions, Fang is well, emotionless, I could defiantly tell something was wrong.

"What are you doing out?" He asked. He swayed back and forth; looking down at the dirt on the ground.

"I was at Nudge's" He looked up at me, very confused.

"Nudge?" Obviously he didn't know who I was talking about.

"Natalie" I stated. Still no realization was on his face.

"The one that talks way to much." I smiled.

"Oh. Her, I understand now." He gave a small smile.

"How about you? Why are you out?" I looked at him, even though he wasn't looking at me.

"I needed to clear my head" he said blandly "And relax."

"Your brother?" I didn't want to ram into his personal life. I was just concerned and I knew it had to do with his brother.

He looked up at me, his eyes looking sad for a moment before his wall closed back over. He nodded slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

He shook his head "No, just get my mind off of it." He didn't usually tell me this kind of stuff, let alone even letting me know what was going on in his life. Not that I've ever asked. Honestly, right then, it looked like he could either cry, or punch a brick wall any moment.

I moved my swing over to his, lightly bumped it then returned it back into place. He looked over at me and gave me a no teeth smile. I don't think I've ever even seen his teeth before. Maybe he didn't like to smile because he had bad teeth? No, that couldn't be it...

"I think I could be of assistance." I jumped up and held my hand out to Fang. Deliberately, he took it and stood up. I tried really hard to ignore the tingling feeling in my hand when our skin had touched.

"Tag! You're it!" I hit him in the shoulder.

"Really Max?" He smiled at me.

"Well do you have a better idea?" He stayed silent "That's what I thought." I smiled brightly.

"You asked for it, Max." a smile tugged at his lips.

"Three" he took a step closer to me and my breath hitched from the sudden closeness "you better run."

"I'll go when I'm good and ready."

"Two" another step, we were a foot away now "you'd better go Max."

"I will." I said breathlessly.

"One-" I took off running. I heard deep chuckling and gaining footsteps behind me. Wow, who would have known that a brick wall could run so fast.

An arm caught me around the waist. From the rapid stop, both me and Fang spun around in a circle.

Breath tickled my ear, "Now you're it." Laughing escaped both of our mouths as Fang took off running.

Damn! He could run really fast!

Eventually I couldn't keep up any longer. I stopped and rested my hands on my knees, breathing heavily.

"Truce!" I yelled. I sank to the ground and laid on my back.

The stars twinkled. I never really realized how many stars were in the sky. And it was only looking as a small portion of them. Somewhere out there, there is a whole universe full of them.

Fang came over and plopped down next to me.

"I win" And that's when Fang showed me his real smile.

**I really could use more reviews...it would make me veryyyy happy! So tell me what you think. I could use the constructive criticism. Review please! :DDD**


	8. Why don't you understand?

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews, I will definitely try to make the chapters longer and update sooner. As you all know I've been busy but I will try my best to update more. Thank you for all the awesome reviews and here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE...but I really wish I owned FANG ;D**

Fang offered to walk me home and I accepted, seeing as it was so late.

Me and Fang had sat in the park for four hours just talking and joking around. He's not as arrogant as I thought he'd be, being the most popular guy in school and all.

Fang's phone rang, it was a very girlie ringer. I burst out laughing and he looked over to glare at me with those big, dark beautiful eyes. Did I just say beautiful? Forget I said that.

"It's my sister's" he said before answering the phone and saying "Hell-yeah, I know Ella. Yes I know you said have your phone back by eleven but-" I chuckled. There was a high pitched voice on the other line. "Yes I'm with a girl!" I blushed and heard a shriek on the other line "Yeah, whatever Ells, yeah, okay, yeah, Love you too, bye."

I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

_Who was that? _

"My sister." He said answering one of my silent question.

_Why did she call? _I'm seriously not that nosey, I just wanted to know...Okay, just a little bit nosey. And I wanted to see how long he could actually go on talking without me talking too. As you know he doesn't talk very much.

"She lent me her phone." And there goes the other question. It's like he can read my mind or something. "I was suppose to have it back an hour ago."

"Oh." I smiled.

"Yup." He popped the 'p' "You did that on purpose just to see how long I could talk, didn't you?"

I nodded, smiling. "Why did she need it back?" I asked curiously. You know what they say, 'curiosity killed the cat' but I'd much rather be a bird.

"She was going on a date" he turned his face to look at me and smirked "with your brother."

"I had no clue Igs was even getting out there!" I joked.

"Me either!" Fang agreed.

"He's watching over me so much that I wouldn't think he'd really take the time." I said seriously.

"He's very protective of you isn't he?" Fang put his hood up.

"Yeah" I said "one time, in eighth grade, I went on a date with this kid named Dan. Dan tried to kiss me goodnight. But after Igs was done with him, little Danny had no lips left. Eh, I didn't like him anyway." Fang chuckled but it seemed like he was still troubled.

We rounded my house.

"Well this is me." We stopped at the end of the driveway. Fang looked down and slid his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you Max." He looked up at me and his eyes met my own. Ah, the things he could do to a girl. I broke the gaze; embarrassed and played with my fingers.

"And Max," He took a finger under my chin, I met his gaze once again. _Oh shit. _That's all that was going through my head. My face felt really heated and I wondered if he could tell that my heart was beating out of my chest. I hated this feeling, feeling so vulnerable. But I loved it. I'm so contradicting myself.

His cool breath washed over my face. "I'm sorry I haven't noticed you before." And then with no other words, he left.

I could still feel his cool breath over my face and his fingers touching my skin. It was cold out that night, but I took no notice, he had made me feel so warm inside. I had never felt this way before, and I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. But I did know one thing for sure, I liked it. I liked the feeling a lot.

I opened the door and leaned against it. Breathing heavily.

I called Mom earlier and told her I was at Nudge's, so she didn't really care when I got home since Nudge is like family.

As I slid into the kitchen, Iggy was there washing dishes.

"Hey Igs" I happily walked over to the counter and jumped up on a stool.

I could feel the blush still present on my cheeks from when Fang's face was so close to mine. _Whoa Max, get a hold of yourself._

"Where have you been?" Iggy asked.

"At Nudge's" I lied cooly. Too bad Iggy could see right through me.

"You were with a boy?" He set the washing sponge on the counter and began to clean.

"No." I lied again.

"Don't lie Max." Iggy wasn't going to let me get away with not telling him. I could tell in his voice.

"Yes." I sighed finally telling the truth.

"I told you to stay away from him." He scrubbed the counter hard, clenching his jaw.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"You know damn well who!" Iggy was getting really red in the face "Fang! I told you to stay away from him!" He yelled.

"We're just friends! And you can't tell me what to do! You're not Dad!" Oh, that had to sting. I regretted that the minute I said it.

"Listen Igs-" Iggy cut me off.

"It's fine Max, just don't say I didn't warn you. And don't come crying to me _when _he breaks your heart." Iggy threw the sponge in the sink.

"What's going on in here?" Both me and Iggy looked over at the kitchen door. Mom stood there in her bathrobe and slippers, she looked tired and really pissed.

"Nothing." We said simultaneously.

"Good. Now Ig, go home, and Max, get to bed." She went back up the stairs, her feet pounding.

Before Iggy left, he came over and gently touched my shoulder.

"Just, please be careful Max" he said with pleading eyes. And then with that, he left.

_Line_

"Iggy, can we talk?" Iggy was sitting in the living room watching Sunday morning cartoons.

He grabbed the remote and lowered the volume.

"What is it Max?" He asked angrily.

I had a lot of questions on why Iggy was so against me talking to Fang. I mean they are good friends right? Or was all that in the cafeteria and act? It didn't look like it...

"Can I ask you a question Iggy?"

"I guess Max." He huffed.

"Why are you so against me hanging around Fang. I mean you are friends with him and everything, aren't you?" I swear if he didn't answer my question I was going to take his precious remote and break it in half with my bare hands.

"No reason." That's it. No more Mr. Nice Maxi.

"Just tell me Igg! I'm not a child anymore, I can handle it!" I screamed.

"Fine! You really want to know Max? He's a player! A no good crappy player, and when he gets what he wants he will drop you faster then I would run for food." That's what he was so worried about? God, how stupid does he think I am?

"Yeah Ig, I figured he would be a player, but we're just friends so nothing will happen." I truthfully stated.

"God Max," Iggy rubbed his forehead "You really are blind aren't you?"

"What?" Can we say confusion!

"Nothing Max, just go hang out with Fang or something." He said 'go hang out with Fang' so that's exactly what I did.

**So what did you all think? Let me know and click that button right down there! The one in the middle! Reviewww Please! **

**Love always, 3**

**Kimoura J**


	9. AN Sorry!

A/N! Guys I swear I am not giving up on this story! And I am sincerely sorry I have not updated in a while and now I'm sorry that you thought this was another chapter also. Any who once again I am not giving up on this story it's just that I've been really busy with school and I've also been working on my story that eventually when it's finished I want to try to get published. So right now with this story I am kind of at a standstill, just for now. Once again I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!


	10. Old Bugger

**Well I'd like to start off by saying, I am extremely **sorry **I have not updated in a long time. But I haven't given up. As you can tell. This is finally an update, NOT an authors note. Well hopefully this makes up for all the times I didn't update. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting old. NO OWN**

"When I call your name come get your boarding pass. Make sure you have your id, because if you don't, well," Mr. White moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "you can't get on the plane. That is all. Enjoy your flight."

I swear, the line for the security check was so long. It looked like I was going to be waiting until next week, but finally, Nudge and I made it through security and to the boarding gate.

On our way to the gate we made a few pit stops. Nudge found a candy shop and she just had to go in and check for Fudge.

Before we knew it, we were already boarding the plane and searching for our seats. I didn't have a seat next to Nudge. Instead, I was next to some random old bugger with reading glasses that couldn't stop laughing at the book he was reading. All I could hear was his annoying laughter and blearing sound of the plane's engine.

~~~~~MR~~~~~

Once we got in the air, the flight attendants were rummaging around, getting ready to serve snacks. I yawned tiredly and rubbed my eyes.

"Would you like a pillow Miss?" A bubbly flight attendant questioned.

"Does it cost money?" I glared at her.

"Well yes, but only five dollars." She smiled too brightly.

"Yeah, no thanks." I reclined my chair back and put in my MP3 player. The flight was starting to get relaxing until I felt my seat jerk. I thought it was probably a stupid kid kicking my chair.

When it didn't stop, I pulled out one of my headphones and whipped my head back, not fully looking at the passenger.

"Could you stop kicking my chair" I said rudely, "It's getting just a tad annoying." I could have been a little nicer but I didn't really care.

"God Max, you don't have to be so rude about it." That voice was way too firmiliar.

"Fang?"

~~~~~~MR~~~~~

"Fang, if you don't stop kicking my seat, I'm going to kick your ass out of this plane."

"I don't know what you're talking about Max." Abruptly, the kicking stopped. I gave an abnoxious sigh then settled back into my seat. The old bugger was staring at me. He must have been sleeping and I woke him up. Oh well, it's his fault he wasn't a heay sleeper.

"Little miss, would you like it if me and that nice gentleman friend of yours, were to switch seats?" The sleepy old bugger asked.

"Oh now, that won't be necessary." I turned around to glare at Fang. He glared back for a moment then made his presence known to the old bugger.

"I would _love _to switch seats with you, Sir." I groaned loudly and sunk down in my seat.

The old bugger grabbed his drink and quickly(as quick as his old legs could move) moved to aisle where him and Fang maneuvered around each other to their new seats.

"Max can you move in? I can't get to my seat." Fang stood between me and the seat in front of mine.

"Fang, I'm kind of stuck here, there is no where to go with your ass in my face and all that." I said annoyed.

"Yes you can, just put your feet up so I can get through." People were now staring.

"I'm not moving _Nick_." I pushed the back of Fang's legs with my feet causing him to be pushed into the chair in front of mine. Let's just say the person in front of me wasn't too happy. There was a few curse words said, and innocent apologies from Fang.

"I will sit on you."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Oh really?"

"3, 2, 1"

I felt a weight drop on my lap.

"Fang get(insert swear word here)off of me."

"Now why would I do that?" He smirked.

A shadow crossed his features. I looked up. The bubbly flight attendant. "Sir, you need to sit in your own seat, not on your girlfriend."

"I'm not his girl-"

"Now" she said angrily, then politely said "Please."

I pushed Fang off me and he plopped onto his seat.

"What the hell Max!" he pouted like a child then folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh save it. Why are you here?" Fang looked over at me and smirked.

"Well you don't seem to enthused about seeing me." He said sarcastically.

"Nick." I said forcefully.

"Okay! Okay! Obviously I'm here for the same reason you are." He claimed.

"You dance?" I chuckled.

"God. No Max. I'm going to the Big Apple for piano." He elbowed my arm. I laughed and looked down at my hands.

"So, are you afraid of hieghts?" I looked up at him.

"Hell no!" I yelled a little too loudly ,"You?"

"Nope." Fang's eyes met mine. I got that same tingly feeling every time that he looks at me. The conversation went on for a little longer then I drifted to sleep.

~~~~MR~~~~


	11. Interruptions

I was having a very nice dream until someone's annoying voice woke my up.

"Max" My eyes fluttered open. I was a strangely comfortable position. My head was on something squishy and comfy. Did I get that pillow after all? I looked over to my right and that's when I saw Fang's face. He was looking at me. I was laying on his shoulder.

"We're here." He smiled at me then pushed a piece of hair out of my face. I blushed.

"I-uh-I'm sorry" I quickly lifted my head off his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it." He stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it.

~~~~MR~~~~

"Seriously Nudge, I don't think I can spend a whole week with this girl!" I put my head in my hands and sighed loudly.

"Come on Max, Lissa can't be that bad." Nudge patted my back.

"You have no idea. She's terrible. She has to be in bed by nine. I can't make noise or keep any lights on, and she takes two freaking hours in the shower! I can't live like this!"

"Really? I only take one hour and forty-five minutes" I glared at her. "Kidding, well, not really." She smiled innocently at me. I groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

~~~~MR~~~~

Lissa was visiting one of her friends in another hotel room. I was alone. Don't get me wrong. I liked it a lot. Then there was a knock on my door. Silence ruined.

"Fang?" Fang stood at my door. Hands in his pockets, a slight smile on his face.

"Hey" he grinned, "I got to ask you something."

"Uh Fang?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you're suppose to be in my room. You'll get in trouble."

"Really Max? Where did the care-free Max go?" He went over to my bed and plopped down on it. He patted the seat next to him. I obliged and took the seat next to him.

"I could really care less" he chuckled "Have them call my Daddy. But what will he do? Nothing. He could care less too." I saw a flash of pain in his eyes before he pushed it away. He bounced a little then laid down on his back.

"What's wrong?" I turned around on the bed and kneeled before him.

"Nothing."

"I know there is "something', Fang, so don't try and hide it from me."

"Max, I don't want to talk about it so just forget it!" he yelled. Hurt flashed across my face. Even though I tried to hide it, he noticed. I mirror his action and lie down on the bed.

"Max listen." He touched my hand lightly and propped himself up onto his elbow. I cut him off "No, it's fine Fang, whatever."

"No Max, it's not fine. Look I'm sorry but while on this vacation, my Dad is the last thing I want to think about." He argued with himself to stay calm.

"I get it, Fang."

"Come one Max, don't be like that."

"Be like what?" I asked. With his thumb, Fang touched my forehead and smoothed the worry lines. My breath quickened then I remembered I was mad at him.

"You're mad." He observed.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. Please don't be mad Max. I just want to have fun on this trip, away from my Dad and all thoughts about him."

"Fine Fang." I sighed "but if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Yup. Thanks." He didn't sound convinced.

"I'm serious."

"I know." He smirked.

I punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up."

"Or what?" he raised his eye brows.

"I'll kick your ass from here to next week." I didn't notice then, but we had moved closer. A small gasp escaped my mouth. He was staring at my lips. Then he moved forward.

"Oh! Sorry!" I sat up quickly to find a flash of fiery red hair. Before I knew it, Lissa slammed the door shut and was gone. There was a few minutes of silence before I broke it.

"Well...that was awkward." Fang stayed silent. I turned my head to find him looking at me again. I laid back down , bit my lip, and turned away.

"Fang? You said you had something to ask me..."

"Oh! That's right!" He propped himself up on his elbow again and put his other hand on the opposite side of me. I tried to focus on what he was telling me instead of how close we were.

"See, there's this concert I really want to go to..." His eyes searched mine.

"And?" Oh, that's where this was going. I smiled.

"Well I wanted to know if-well-do you want to-" he cleared his throat, "go with me?"

"Was it really that hard to ask? Sure. When is it?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Tonight." He took one of my hands in his and intertwined them.

"Are you crazy!"

"I guess so." He rubbed his thumb soothingly across my hand. "So? You gonna live a little and sneak out with me tonight?" How could I say 'no' to that? His big dark eyes, pleading and persistent. I bit my lip.

"You shouldn't do that. You're gonna chew right through your lip." He smirked at me. I laughed.

We sat there for a while. Staring at each other. His eyes boar into my soul. How is that even scientifically possible? After a while, he moved closer. My breathing stopped and I lost all control of my body. It was as if another Max from an alternate universe took over.

My hand that wasn't occupied with his, came up to his neck and slid into his hair. He breathed a satisfied breath. I felt his fresh breath on my lips.

"Please." He whispered. I nodded slightly and closed my eyes. Leaning in, his lips met mine...

There was a harsh knock at the door. We both jumped back.

"Are you two done making out now? I need to get in there and I'd like to do that without seeing you two suck face." Lissa's annoying voice rang from the other side of the door. I blushed.

"Always interrupting..." Fang said quietly. He came over to me and placed his hand on my cheek.

"See you tonight." He placed his lips on my cheek. He walked over and opened the door.

"She's all your's." And with that, he went across the hall to his hotel room.


	12. IMPOTANTplease read

A/N guys, sorry. I apologize for not writing in forever. Trust me I'm not giving up this story I've just been so busy with band stuff I haven't really had a time to really just sit down and write. Right now this story is kind of on hiatus. I'm not giving up on it, it's just kind of at a stand still till I can really get a strict idea of what's happening next. While you are waiting you should check out my good buddy's story, A Warlock's Vendetta. You'd enjoy it, HidingDani is a incredibly good writer. Thanks for understanding guys. Please, if you have any questions comments or concerns just message me. Thanks again.


	13. The effects of Tim Burton

**So I finally updated! Do you guys love me again? I hope so. After reading a few Maximum Ride fanfics, it got me in the mood of writing again and I just got ideas! So hopefully I can keep up this streak because I have nothing to do over the summer except for a feew gigs for the band. Anyways tell me what you guys think of this chapter and how you guys have been. **

Before I knew it I was shifting my way between a huge mass of ignorant, grimy, abnoxious people. It was great! Not in a literal sense. It was more of an "I'm here and I'm great getting away from everyone else " kind of great. Did I ever mention, I hate crowds? So with that being said, I clung to Fang's hand for dear life as we seeped to the front of the crowed.

"Great isn't it?" Fang looked down at me briefly before carrying on with his mission to make it to the very front.

"I guess you could say that..." I rolled my eyes. "It would be better if there were less people."

"Then that wouldn't be a concert, Max." He smirked at me.

"I disagree. It would still be a concert, just with less people." I smiled a rewarding smile.

He stayed silent while contemplating what I had said. After realizing that I won and he had no come back, he glared at me. "Touche..."

"And that's why Max always wins." I smiled brightly and hit him playfully on the arm.

He stared at me for a while with an unknown look on his face. But with that, I could feel his dark onyx eyes boaring into my soul. Somehow, through all this, we managed to get somewhat close to the stage. Anyone beyond where we stood would not budge. They wouldn't let any outside force move them from seeing this band.

Then it hit me. I didn't even know what band we were there to see. What if it was some screamo band where they get everyone to do a wall of death? I didn't know about Fang but I really didn't feel like dying today.

"Hey Fang?" I poked him because it was a little to loud to hear. He looked down at me expectingly. "Please tell me we aren't seeing the Backstreet Boys." I looked at him seriously. He chuckled.

"Max, if we were at a Backstreet Boys concert, there would be a bunch of screaming girls." He put his arm around me and gestured to the crowed, "Now, do you see any crazy screaming teenage girls?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, what band are we seeing?" He chuckled then pointed to a big banner hanging above the stage. I didn't recognize the band name, but it reminded me of a dark Tim Burton movie.

"Ah..." I said nodding my head obviously still confused.

"Don't worry Max," he yelled over the abnoxious crowd, "They are really good, you'll like them." He winked at me. I smiled a bit then looked up at the stage. There were security and backstage workers running around, testing microphones and making sure all wires were set up.

Ten minutes later the opening band was on stage. They weren't hard core, death metal, but they were definietly metal...

"Now we're going to slow it down a bit." The lead singer growled into the microphone. "So grab that special someone!"

Before I knew it, two strong arms wrapped arpund my waist from behind. I was about to do some serious slapping until I looked behind me and realized who it was. Fang...

He refused to have any eye contact with me. Probably because he was afraid of my reaction. I crossed my arms in front of me and leaned back into his arms. They were warm and comforting. Despite the butterflys in my tummy and the shiver down my spine, I was at ease. He made me feel happy and tingly. I had this goofy grin on my face and time went by so quickly, I didn't even know that the beginning band was off stage and they were getting ready for the main band. The crowd began chanting.

"I bet you have never expierienced a concert like this ever in you life. Am I right?" Fang rested his chin on my shoulder and looked at me smugly.

"Nope, I'm not the one for dark, satin worship music." I said jokingly.

"Hey, hey, hey now. I do not worship the devil. I am an atheist!"

Before I could say anything back to him, a loud intrumental began. The crowed roared with excitement. Fang withdrew his head from my shoulder and slid his hands so they were resting on my waist. When the drums began in the first song, I could feel the bass beating in my heart. That's how loud it was. But the beat and sound was refreshing. It made me feel free and peaceful.

I looked up at Fang who was bopping his head to the music and singing the lyrics quietly to himself. I smiled at him. He seemed happy and content. It was his favorite band. I think he felt me staring at him because he looked down at me and smiled while rubbing small circles on my my hips.

A harder song came on and everyone started pushing eachother around and crowd surfing. The look on my face must have been sheer terror because when Fang looked at me he smiled, amused, and pulled me tighter against him.

"Please tell me the great Maximum isn't scared." He said into my ear.

I turned around in his arms to face him and poked his chest violently. "Of course I'm not scared!" I lied.

"What was that?" He yelled, cupping his hand to his ear, gesturing as if he couldn't hear me.

"I'm not scared!" I yelled louder.

"Huh?"

"I said, I'm not scared!"

With that, he looked around for a little while before his face lit up. He grinned down evily at me. "Prove it."

"How-" Before I could even finish my sentence he lifted me up and pushed me above the crowd. People started passing me around like an olive in a tossed salad. _I am so going to kill him when I get back there..._

I'll save you the petty details, but let's just say that people don't know where to keep their hands. Even though I had my butt and boobs touched a few times, crowd surfing was truly exzilirating. Now I understood why so many people did it. You got this fantastic adrenaline rush.

After being caught at the front of the crowd by security, I miraculously found my way back to Fang. I saw the back of his head. He was head banging to the music, his black silky hair standing out in the crowd. I could just imagine running my fingers through it...

Anyways, when I snuck up behind him, I pushed him hard from behind. He turned around quickly and yelled, "What was that for?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe for making me crowd surf when i didn't even say I wanted to." I pushed him again but he grabbed my wrists.

"Were you afriad to do it?" I opened my mouth to speak bu he cut me off again. "Truthfully?"

"Fine..." I nodded my head. "Yes, I was scared."

"Exactly. You were afraid to do it." He smiled. "Do the things that scare you. Face your fears."

I thought for a while. I guess he had a point. For one of the most popular people in school, he did have a lot of common sense.

"It was actually fun." I smiled, remembering what had just previously happened.

"Exactly." He wrapped his arms around me again. "And if you never tried it, wouldn't have you been missing out on something good? Something not worth fearing?"

I nodded and gave him a cheeky smile. He never ceased to surprise me. Never was he predictable. That's what I decided I liked about him. He wasn't afraid to be himself. He wasn't afraid of being afraid. He had this way about him that made him a beautiful person, inside and out.

I quickly rolled up onto my tippy toes and pecked him on the cheek. His eyes grew wide. My heart beat fast.

"What was that for?" He smirked at me, causing me to blush like a little school girl with a crush.

"Do things you're afraid to do." I flirted with him, then turned around to face the stage again. But before I could fully turn around, I was wipped back around to face Fang. With that, he kissed me.

**So, what'd you guys think? Please review! And if you have any future ideas let me know! **

**Thanks again for all the support!**


	14. Wandering Roomates

**So I figured I'm going to start updating every other week for this story. So it's off hiatus for now! I don't know if I'm going to keep writing it when school starts back up though. It depends on how much time I have. Well hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No own!**

I jumped right out of bed when I heard a piercing knock at my door. I looked toward Lissa's bed, which I realized, she was not in. I thought at that moment that it must have been Lissa knocking and that she had forgot her key, but man, was I so wrong!

The person knocked harder this time, with more direct strength.

"Hold on Lissa! I'll be there in a second!" I hopped right out of bed and ran to the door. My heart though, was not ready for what was behind that door.

"Hey Max…" He smiled sheepishly, holding a pillow in his hand, hair messy and chaotic, with dark pajamas on. I mentally smiled. Typical…

"Fang…" I blushed like a ripe tomato. "What are you doing here?"

"You seem to be missing a roommate," He craned his head to look past me and into the room. "and I seem to have gained one…" He cringed at a memory he was remembering.

"You know where she is?" I asked curiously.

"In my room… messing around with Dylan." He cringed again. "It was kind of awkward, so I left, and now I'm here." He smiled slightly.

"Uh huh…"

There was a long pause of awkward silence. He scratched his neck and coughed, roughing up the courage to actually say something. He opened his mouth a few times but ended up closing it. Finally he stepped around me and into my room, without an invitation, I might add. As his eyes traveled across my body I suddenly realized my attire. Short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. I wrapped my arms across my torso suddenly feeling vulnerable…

He walked closer as my heart sped up. While still rubbing his neck, he asked uneasily, "Do you think I can stay here tonight so I can save my eyes and ears from total corruption?"

"Uh, I guess." I laughed uncomfortably. I felt uneasy about my choice but let it soon slip away.

"Thanks…" His weight shifted from foot to foot in a nervous fashion, which he rarely was. Nerves surrounded the room felt like the room had gotten smaller by the second. Tension covering every nook and cranny of the room and filled it like hot wax on a cumbersome day.

To break to tension, I asked him if he wanted to watch some television before we hit the sack. He complied. I turned it on and jumped on my bed, happy to get away from him so that I was no longer in the awkward bubble. I bounced a little to sit cross legged and heard a slight chuckle. I looked over to the other bed to see Fang smirking at me.

"What?" I demanded jokingly.

"Nothing." I saw the slightest blush appear on his face.

"Move." I stated.

"Huh?"

"Move." I demanded.

Without any words he skeptically obliged and moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, feet dangling. I stood up on my bed and begun bouncing. He smiled at me, an amused look on his face. I quickly jumped to the other bed and landed perfectly. I kept jumping from bed to bed with Fang laughing at me and looking at me like I was crazy.

"Come on!" I laughed, "Try it! It's fun." He mumbled 'that's what she said', then shook his head 'no'.

"Come on!" I jumped over to his side of the bed and jumped close to him so he would get aggravated, then finally jump with me so I didn't feel as much as an idiot.

Before I knew it, I was falling from my standing position and flopping onto the bed. Fang had pulled my feet out from under me. _Idiot… _He held his stomach and looked down at me, laughing hard and silently. Despite having been in an awkward state only minutes ago, it felt like none of the previous occurring's had happened. It felt like we were two good friends messing around and having a good laugh.

I had landed on my back, so while in that position, I kicked Fang's face lightly just to gross him out with my feet. People always say dancer's feet are disgusting. And when they say that, they aren't lying. About ninety-nine percent of dancer's feet are grotesque.

Fang gasped as my foot hit his face then glared at me evilly. _Oh no…_

He grabbed my leg and sat in between my legs and tickled my foot. I laughed uncontrollably and tried like hell to get him to stop. The little feud finally ended when he demanded my surrender. So I did. Max Ride never surrenders…unless it has to do with tickling. Call me weak and I will make sure you never have children.

We lay on the same bed looking up at the ceiling, taking in each other's presence. I heard Fang sigh. It wasn't a content sigh though; it was more of a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" I turned on my side to look at him.

He didn't turn to look at me but still answered my question. "You know we're going to have to talk about what happened tonight, right Max?"

I panicked and rolled away to get up. Before my feet could even reach the ground, Fang was sitting up and had his hand on my wrist. I looked at him, his face begging me not to run away mentally.

"Fine." I Max, am NOT stubborn. Okay fine, I am, but only just a little bit.

"What are your thoughts?" Fang released his grip on my wrist but only to intertwine his fingers with mine. As crazy as it seemed, my hand actually felt like it belonged there. But Fang would not find that out! _Over my dead body!_ Then his hand found my face, and I lost all consciousness; his eyes pleading.

"I'm confused." I said honestly, while staring into his eyes.

"How are you confused?" He asked seriously, his thumb rubbing my cheekbone. It took all my strength not to lean into his touch.

"I don't understand why you kissed me."

He laughed a little. "Because I like you Max, I like you a lot."

**So what did you think? Review! It keeps me happy and encourages me to keep writing this thing!**


	15. Teaser and my fantastic readers!

**Some people wanted a teaser, so here it is! This is also because you guys reviewed so much that I got past 100 reviews! Woohoo! Keep it up! Tell your thoughts. What do you think is going to happen? Anyone? Anyone?**

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I looked at him. His back muscles twitched under his shirt

"Let me prove it to you."

**Its not much, but that's what makes it a teaser! Thanks all! Keep reading, reviewing, and being the great people that you are!**


	16. Ignorance leads you to hell

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks I went away and didn't have electricity, therefor I had no access to my lap top nor the internet. So here is the next chapter!**

I woke up around five a.m. hyperventilating. It ended up being a crazy nightmare. There were some crazy evil scientists that were chasing Fang and me so they could inject huge ass needles into our veins. Fun right? Catch my sarcasm?

After I caught my breath, I looked to the other bed. Fang was still there, sleeping soundly. When asleep, his face had a sense of calmness that he did have when he was awake. As I laid back down to fall asleep, I remembered the occurrences from a few hours prior.

"_Because I like you Max, I like you a lot."_

_I sighed, I was afraid of that answer…_

"_I like you too…" I shifted uncomfortably._

"_And there's a problem with that?" Fang questioned somberly._

"_I heard you're a player…"_

_He gave a frustrated sigh and put his head in his hands. "Those girls mean nothing compared to you, Max." He mumbled._

"_How do I know you're telling the truth?" I looked at him. His back muscles twitched under his shirt_

"_Let me prove it to you." His hands dropped from his face and his head rose up to look at me._

"How can you prove it to me?" I rolled over on my side and looked at the angelic sleeping Fang. I sighed and attempted to fall back asleep.

"Say what?" Nudge yelled as we were walking into Lois VA tan, which was her favorite store. I was just along for the long boring ride.

"Nudge calm down. It's not that big of a deal, he just stayed in my room cause Lissa was being the disgusting whore she was in his room. That's it." I failed to inform her of the kiss he gave the previous night.

"Of course it's a big deal! You were alone, in your room, with a boy! Did I mention you were alone?" She shook me by my shoulders. "You guys could have done things! You guys could have kissed! You guys could have had a romantic hug! You could have done the 'No No'! You guys could have-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Please, for the sake of my ears, shut the (insert swear word here) up!" This time I shook her shoulders.

"How can I?" Nudge said pacing back and forth with a high priced blouse in her hands. "This is a major breakthrough in your relationship!"

"Nudge!" She was still muttering things under her breath, still pacing; picking up random things off the shelves. "Nudge!" She looked at me. "First of all, can you even afford that stuff?" I pointed to the giant pile of clothes in her hands. "And second of all, we don't have a relationship!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Keep denying it." She said leading me up to the cash register. "But you know, when you deny things, ninety-nine percent of the time, it's true." She winked.

"Well, that one percent is looking pretty awesome right now." I elbowed her playfully in the side.

"Whatever, don't come to me when you're a lovesick puppy, because I'm kicking you out of the curb telling you I told you so." She rolled her eyes and got out her wallet.

"One thousand five hundred dollars even." The cashier said holding out her hand with a glum look on her face.

I rolled my eyes and walked away, soon Nudge caught up to me holding a bag out to me.

"I got something for you!" She smiled brightly.

"Ugh. You shouldn't have." She remained smiling. "Really, you shouldn't have."

As I walked to my hotel room door, I heard laughing. _Oh god._ I prayed that Lissa would not being in there having 'fun' with someone. As I unlocked the door, I put a hand over my eyes then walked in.

"Is it safe to open my eyes?" I said, scared. I heard girly laughing and deep familiar chuckling.

"Yeah Max." Lissa giggled.

When I opened my eyes I was confused and also a tad jealous. Lissa and Fang were sitting in chairs laughing and chatting up a storm.

"I uh-it looks like I have interrupted something. I'll just go over to Nudge's room. Uh, bye." I waved quickly then moved quickly out of the room, tripping over my own two feet.

"Max!" I heard Fang call after me. I ignored him and kept walking as fast as my feet would take me.

"That ass wipe!" Nudge comforted me. She should have kicked my out on the curb like she said she would.

"I just don't understand. Maybe I scared him off." I said sitting on her bed with my head in my hands. I really didn't know what was wrong with me. I was not supposed to act that way over someone, a boy none the less.

"No honey, I'm sure you didn't. It was all him. That ignorant player. Stupid bastard. Cold hearted muffin bottom. You know why he is a muffin bottom, Max? I'll tell you why because he doesn't matter, and no one cares about the muffin bottoms. He is such a stupid ass. I mean come on, he's so dense. I mean look at you, you're beautiful and intelligent and a bunch of other things! And you can kick his ass. A man likes when a girl can kick his ass! Stupid bleeping asshole! That mother-"

"Nudge. As much as I would love to talk about my failing love life, I'd rather just go to sleep. So if you would hand me the phone so I can call my room to make sure Fang is gone, that would be great." I said dully.

"Sorry Max." Nudge said, sad while she rubbed my back for a moment, then got up to hand me the phone. "Here," she smiled handing me the phone, "Give them hell."

**Review! It makes me all happy and tingly inside. Tell me what you think will happen. o.0**


	17. UPDATE please read!

So I haven't looked at my story in a very long time and I've realized I have gained 100 followers, which is amazing. It makes me want to start writing this story again even though I feel I could correct a lot of things in this story and it needs a lot of cleaning up. So what I am getting to is if there are readers that still read this story, maybe give me some ideas to spark up my creativity? I will give credit to which ever idea I use. Thanks readers! And keep reading because it is great for your brain! Thanks again

Kimoura J.


End file.
